Forbidden Roses
by xnomxnomxrawwrz
Summary: Sakura is getting married, but to the wrong person.She never wanted this, its all the arranged marriages fault. Will she be able to see her Raven again? A sequal to Black Roses and a Raven Feather. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Roses**

_It wasn't a dream  
Love,  
The Raven  
_**………………………………………………**

_Crystals fell from the woman's eyes  
__Beautiful  
__Shining  
__Sad Crystals  
__Heat aching  
__Never to see her beautiful Raven again_

"Sakura, are you in there?" The said woman quickly wiped her tears, "Yea! I'm just fixing my eyeliner!" "Okay, just hurry up! Or you going to miss your own engagement party!" shouted another woman's voice from the other side of the bathroom door, specifically Sakura's mom. Sakura's pink lips trembled, a sob escaped from her lips, "I'll be out in a minute!" she replied shakily. Her mom laughed from the other side of the door, "Sakura its not something to laugh about." Clearly her mom had taken her sob as laughter and her shaky voice to be that she was having a hard time holding her giggles in.

Tears once again streamed down the cherry blossom's face, her mother never understood her. "Sakura, we'll meet you there. Were just going to tell them that you're coming!" "Okay, mom." She replied quietly, the tears fell down her cheeks and hurtled towards the ground. Sparkling, just like the diamond that sat on her pretty little finger. "Sasuke…" she breathed as she collapsed to the ground sobbing her heart out.

**……………………………………………………..**

The fully bloomed Cherry blossom strode into the dimly lit restaurant; a fake smiled was placed of her full pink lips. "Hello, do you have a reservation?" said the waiter who waited at the front. A book was placed on the marble counter that he sat behind, "Um yes," said Sakura sweetly, "my name is Sakura Hanuro. I think the party's name is under Inuzuka…" she finished almost bitterly.

The waiter smiled warmly, "Ah yes, Ill lead you back to the party room." Sakura smiled as the waiter stood and walked towards the back of the restaurant. As Sakura followed the man, her smile was replaced with a sad frown. The white sundress that she wore, swished and tickled her knees _tonight is going to be long_ she thought sadly.

**………………………………..**

A chiming sound followed by a loud crash brought Sakura back down to Earth; her small hand was placed in Kiba's large rough hand. Kiba smiled at her shyly, she smiled back as sweet as she could, but to her it felt like her face was twisted with sadness. Laughter erupted around the young couple; Sakura's eyes flicked up and noticed why her friends and family was laughing. Her dad, who had been trying so hard to get her attention, had shattered a glass by tapping his spoon to hard against the flimsy crystal clear wine glass.

"Sorry to interrupt you, you seemed to be enjoying staring at Kiba-san's face." She blinked and quickly forced a shy smile, "Aw, daddy, your embarrassing me!" A soft chuckle came from the man as he stared at his daughter. He cleared his throat and smiled, "Sakura, I want to tell you that you have grown into such a beautiful and talented young woman." He looked down and then looked back at her, "I was afraid, that at first that you would hate me for making you have an arranged marriage." Sakura's happy mask almost slipped off her face, but she quickly recovered. "But now that I see how happy you look with Kiba, I'm glad that you can do a good thing for the clan and still find love along the way." _'No, I never will love this man' _Sakura thought as she felt tears well in her eyes, "Thank you dad." She forced her self to say as tears slipped out of her jewel eyes. "Babe, its okay. Don't cry." Said Kiba as he gingerly wiped away her tears, "I'm just so happy," lied the cherry blossom, which just caused more tears to spill from her eyes.

**………………………………………………………….**

_Butterfly's from our first kiss  
__Still linger on my lips  
__My heart is cold  
__Without you pressed close to me  
__My cherry blossom,  
__When can my heart become warm again?  
__When can butterflies flutter across my lips  
__As you're silk lips press to mine?  
__When?  
__I must see you,  
__The Raven_

A single black as night rose laid on the cherry blossom's windowsill, a pink cherry blossom rested over the note and the rose awaiting to be found by the Raven's true love.

**Ello! This is the sequal to Black Roses and a Raven Feather, just like I said I would write. Please Review and tell me what you think and if it's just as good as the first...wow i never thought I would be writing a sequal!!  
Please review!!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Roses**

Sakura walked slowly up the stairs, tears where threatening to bubble over and spill down her cheeks. Red marks covered her neck and throbbed dully, she touched her neck and the tears flowed over.

**Flashback**

_Kiba ran his lips down Sakura's soft pale neck; she shivered and bit her lip. She didn't like this at all, she didn't want Kiba to do this, she only wanted a certain some ones lips to glide over hers and down her neck.  
__Kiba bit and sucked on her neck, Sakura let out a small cry, which was more out of emotionally pain than pleasure. He continued up and down her neck, as she pressed into her door, trying her hardest to sink into the wood and disappear before she started to cry._

**End Flashback**

Her legs wobbled as she collapsed into her soft bed, tears still running down her face. She turned and looked out her window. She saw something pink and quickly jumped up. Tears still streaming down her face she opened the window and retrieved the objects that were lying on her windowsill.

Her eyes widened as she quickly tore the note open,

_Butterfly's from our first kiss_

_Still linger on my lips_

_My heart is cold_

_Without you pressed close to me_

_My cherry blossom,_

_When can my heart become warm again?_

_When can butterflies flutter across my lips _

_As you're silk lips press to mine?_

_When?_

_I must see you,_

_The Raven_

More tears flooded down her cheeks as she read the first note that she had gotten after their first kiss, almost a year ago. She made her way to her bed once again as the tears shined and streamed faster. She lay down and stared at the note, her fingers idly ran across the rose. She looked at the cherry blossom that lay on her chest, her lip trembled and she closed her eyes.

A tapping on her window made her head jerk up; she stared at the window and squinted. Her vision was blurry from the tears that were forming in her eyes; she hoped that it wasn't Kiba.

A black figure was crouching on windowsill; Sakura quickly wiped her eyes and ran over to the window. She flung it open, "You shouldn't open windows for strangers," said a deep velvety voice. Tears stung at her eyes as she stared into his shadow covered face, deep crimson eyes flashed at her. Tears poured over her eye lids and once again made there way down her cheeks. The moon shone through the window, she stepped aside and let Sasuke in. He jumped through silently and lowered his hood; he looked at _his _cherry blossom and drunk in her beauty hungrily.

It had almost been a year since he had laid his onyx eyes on her; his sharp eyes quickly flitted to her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, making them seem glossy, and her eyes were puffy and red. Fear struck the young man as he reached out a hand towards Sakura, "Sakura…what's wrong? Did I do something?" He cupped her face gently and wiped the tears from her face. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his palm lightly, her hands cupped his, making sure that he wouldn't let go.

A comfortable silence passed between them as they stared into each other eyes, Sasuke leaned forward hesitantly and captured the cherry blossoms lips with his. Their lips moved with each other's in a passionate kiss.

Sakura was the first to pull away, tears stinging her eyes once again. The raven stared at her softly and held her tightly to him, "What's wrong, love?" he murmured softly against her ear. "Sasuke…we can't see each other anymore." The said man breathed softly and kissed her head, "Why not." Tears poured over the girl's cheeks for the umpteenth time tonight, she barely choked out the words in a whispered, "I'm getting married."

Sasuke was shocked, he held onto her tightly his eyes showing no emotion, but her words echoed through his head like a bomb had just exploded. "Married?" he breathed softly, mostly to himself, but shock clearly was laced in his voice.

"Sasuke," she gasped in between her tears, "I hate it!" she yelled as she fell to the ground. Her hands were pressed to her face as she sobbed, tears dripping down to the floor. The door to her room opened, "Sakura? Are you okay? I was walking past your house and your window…" Sakura eyes widened as she turned to see Kiba, his brown hair was messy and his tanned skin seemed warm. "K-Kiba?!" her head whipped back to were Sasuke was standing, but the spot was empty, she looked down; a single black rose lay on the ground. Those dammed tears stung her eyes as she slowly reached for the rose; _he's gone…_she thought sadly.

-

-

-

A confused a pissed Sasuke ran through the forest as fast as his strong legs and chakra would let him. "Married…" he breathed for the umpteenth time as he soared through the night sky. His eyes stung, but he pushed back his tears. The raven had never cried, but this was the saddest thing that had happened to him in a long time, he lost _his_ love…_his_ Sakura…_his_ cherry blossom.

As he approached his small camp his emotionless mask slipped back onto his face, he could hear Karin and Suigetsu bickering about something. He didn't care at the moment though.

_I felt so close_

_so right_

_Like we belonged together_

_You acted the same_

_But now_

_Your attentions are clear_

_Your mind isn't set on me_

_And our love_

_But a second love_

_Oh, how you played me_

_Tricked me_

_I should forget you_

_But your sweet smile never leaves me_

_And to think_

_I was going to ask you_

Sasuke sat outside, the stars shone brightly as he stared into the endless plains of black. His fingers roaming over the silver band and up around the smooth diamond that sparkled, _just like her eyes…_he thought sadly.

**I teared up a little...though its not really a tear jerker XD Its just sad, well the next chapter will be coming out after I update Crimson and maybe The Timeless Tales: War..but it might come after Crimson XD  
Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!  
..oOxnomxnomxrawrrzOo..**


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Roses

**Im screaming for you**

**Cant you hear me**

**Cant you hear my heart screaming for yours**

**All I want is you**

**Please come back to me**

**And save me**

Sakura stared at the ground, how many days now? Just a week left, till she would become some one fake. Faking herself for the rest of her life. Lying to the kids she was sure do have, dreaming that instead of brown hair and brown eyes, for jet black hair and onyx eyes. Faking every moan that would have to be forced from her lips as he made love to her.

Sakura felt like she was going to throw up, she didn't want this. She wanted to be with her Sasuke, like it always should have been. She was to weak, she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave her family. She wanted to be happy, but she couldn't disappoint all her family.

She laid back on her on her bed and stared at the ceiling, a single tear slipped from her jewel eyes. "Sasuke." She murmured as she kept staring at the white ceiling.

………………………….

Sasuke stared up into the starry night, he felt dead. Like the stars that sparkled so merrily down on him. He griped the ring in his hand gently, he could feel the diamond pressing into his palm, like a splinter reminding him of what had happened. His team was asleep, he liked the quiet. The still night surrounded him and engulfed him. He turned his head so that his cheek lay with the cold grass the tickled his pale face, its warm earthy scent comforted him. But not as much as his lost cherry blossom;s scent did. How he wished for her right now. To spill everything into a single kiss upon her silky lips, but now he had to let her go. For this is what she wanted, right?

She had just been a lie that he had foolishly fallen in absolute love with. Was the passionate kisses a lie? It didn't feel like it at all, it crushed him. He was so confused he did not know where to even start with trying to answer all the questions that rampaged in his head.

**Don't you hear me cry**

**I'm lost without you**

**Why did you lie?**

**Did you lie?**

**Questions like Poison**

**There going to kill me my love**

**Just answer me one**

**And I will leave**

**Do you love me?**

**I love you**

**Just answer me that**

**If you don't**

**I will leave**

**As long as you will be happy**

_Day before Wedding day_

Sakura lay on her bed, she gazed at the dress that sat haunting in the corner of her room. If she listened hard she could hear the breathing off the woman that would be getting her ready for the weeding that was hours away. She couldn't sleep, how could she, when all that ran through her mind was hands lifting up her veil and onyx orbs smiling into her emerald eyes. A passionate kiss, tangling her fingers into his raven hair, the hotel room, his pale face smiling and glowing with warmth.

None of them involved a brown haired tan man, that she would be saying yes to. Sakura's head whirled and now. She couldn't take it.

…………………………………

Sasuke sat in his tent dreading the hours to come, he would count down every second until his beautiful love..would no longer be his. He would give up, and move on. He wouldn't risk staying close to the village and being caught anymore, as long as she is happy. The he will try to be happy. He stared at his pack, where the shining ring lay, never forgotten.

……………………………….

She threw off the covers and tore off her night clothes, she jammed her legs into shorts and pulled on her shirt. She grabbed her duffel bag and dumped it onto the bed, she then turned to her dresser and grabbed handful after handful clothes into her bag, not caring what she was packing. She shoved all her equipment and shoved it in with the clothes. She clipped her kuni holster on her thigh and her pouch to her hip. She then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her desk and wrote.

_**Going to love **_

_**~Sakura**_

Sakura was jittery as she opened her window slowly and quietly, she grabbed her boots which she would put on later so she wouldn't make noise and burst into the cool night. A real smile escaped onto her lips for the first time in months. "Sasuke.." she whispered softly as she dashed towards the village gates.

As ran through the gates, she heard gaurds shout at her, "Sakura?! Where are you going?! You cant leave!" She laughed and yelled back, "Im leaving to find true love!!"

…………………….

The raven stared at the pack and suddenly stood, he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his katana. He had to see her. As he dashed from his tent, he felt himself being pulled in a direction. He decided to follow it and as soon as he did he felt butterfly's escape into his stomach.

* * *

**Kinda cheesy, yes XD i know  
this is not the end of the story :)  
there is alot more to come ;D  
i hope you like it, and im sorry if its not that good i still have to get used to writing again XD  
umm yea ahaha  
if you are first reading this and have no idea what is going on, you might want to go read the first story :)  
this is a sequal XD  
anyways  
loves  
xnomxnomxrawrrz**


End file.
